Repaid Favor
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Complete: Lei Fang had been saved by him so many years ago and tonight, under the bright moon, she has a chance to repay that favor. So she does. JannxLei
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi: **A request by Dragemenian Jew that's was overdue. I hope you all enjoy. Review too!

**Story start**

"It had been a girl's night" Lei fang muttered under her breath as she walked down the dark lonely street. She crossed her arms. "Not bring your boyfriends and make fun of the single Lei Fang night."

She passed underneath another streetlight and huffed. The light illuminated her as she passed under it. She was wearing a red shirt and a nice black skirt she had gotten to celebrate her most recent victory against Jann Lee at the forth DOA tournament. Her hair was worn in a half ponytail that Mei-ling Chou had insisted she wore. Her heels were black and big and she didn't mind them in the least.

She passed another light when she narrowed her eyes. It wasn't as if their boyfriends were really that great. None of them practiced martial arts of had a job of any subsequent value. What they lacked in strength was not made up for with intellect so they were normal boys. Her friends may have been happy with normal boys but she wouldn't be. Probably why she was still single, she mused to herself and kept walking. She had quite a way to go being as the drive took twenty minutes, but she'd rather spend her night walking home than with them all.

She looked up towards the moon and sighed. A perfect night. She felt the Goosebumps rising against her skin and her fingers twitched. Adrenaline flowed through her and she walked faster.

.

Jann had simply told the man that if he didn't leave he would have to be escorted out. The man smirked as Jann forced him out the door.

It was an ambush.

Jann would have been fine, if not for the fact that the first attack was a metal pipe to the back of his skull. As it stood now he fell to the ground groaning.

He could only feel a pounding in his head and the steady drop of blood from his most likely bloody nose. He wanted to let himself black out, but he knew he was going to die. Either he blacks out and they slit his throat or he fights until they kill him that way, and anyone who knew him already knew how he would go down.

They laughed.

The twenty of them had taken him down.

And then they _laughed?_

Scum.

All of them were just scum.

At least he mused. He would die in a fight. And no one would be able to call him a coward.

He looked up to see a foot flying towards his face. He almost winced but his arms moved on their own accord and the man was sent hurdling to the ground as he lost his footing. Jann slowly rose, until a kick to his stomach turned him over and he let out a cry of pain.

"Hey!"

The voice hurt his ears. It was a loud shrill cry. _Go away_ he wanted to tell her. They would probably kill him and then go after her. They might even rape her, the dirty pigs. He knew that they would do worse to her than that and he twitched in pain.

Click

Click

Click

Those heels were getting closer.

"Leave him alone."

That tone was darker than the others and he wondered just how stupid this girl was. Noble, yes, but stupid as well.

There was more laughing. Jann wondered if they were laughing at him of her, or the awkward pair that they were.

He wanted to know her name for some reason.

It would seem fitting that he at least know her name if she was going to die to protect him.

He rolled his head over not knowing why. All of the sounds he heard were muffled by the pounding of his heart. Everything he saw was blurry and all he could smell and taste were his blood. The girl was in red and black. She had long hair.

He watched the first move towards her and then, to his utter surprise, the girl kicked him and he fell, completely unconscious.

Jann wanted to cheer and he felt silly thinking that. He blamed his concussion.

The woman settled into a stance he could remember from somewhere and the others rushed her. The first was stopped with a hand strike to the neck and the second found himself thrown over her shoulder. She ducked to avoid a punch and at the same time extended her leg so he tripped. Two swift kicks knocked him out as well. Jann had felt it then, a warm stream of blood. It was going down his neck and he was filled with fear. He really was going to die. Here. Alone.

He felt two warm arms around him. Then he felt warm everywhere. Then he felt the blackness take him.

.

The last of the men had fallen even easier than the ones before him.

A wonderful adrenaline filling fight under the moonlight.

A perfect night indeed.

Lei Fang dusted off her skirt before remembering why she was fighting in the first place and rushing to the man who was slumped against the wall like a corpse. She really hoped he wasn't dead.

She lifted his torso up gently and gasped as he fell limp in her arms.

_No._

"Jann!" She wiped the blood off of his face with her hand and shook lightly. She could feel tears prick her eyes and she looked up.

"Somebody help me!"

.

Beep

Bloop,

Bereep

"Hold on."

"..is… waking… "

"Miss… wait… please."

Beep

Beep

Thump

Thump

Thump

His ears were having a field day, but as they were the only part of him that seemed to work he didn't complain.

"Jann Lee can you hear me?"

He nodded once and wanted to grab his head at the pain that erupted there. He groaned out instead.

"Good."

.

It had been a few days before he could move slightly without any pain. His eyes were bandaged as one of them was sliced with a knife. He might never see out of it again. The damage was light, the nurse said, so that was unlikely. It was still a scary thought to think about. He had wondered about the mysterious woman that seemed so familiar to him but dismissed her for now in favor of sleep.

.

He had a habit of groaning when he awoke, as it was always from some pain from some injury. He felt a cool hand touch his forehead and almost sighed in relief.

"I guess you still have that fever. The nurse said one of the stab wounds got infected."

He had been stabbed?

"You saved me."

"Yeah," I just repaid the favor, she thought, but kept the thoughts to herself, maybe if he knew it was her he wouldn't like it. Maybe he would be mad like she had been.

"Thank you."

She raised her eyebrows and almost gasped but instead uttered a small 'you're welcome.'

.

She was there too much. She was only worried about her sparring partner she would tell herself. If she didn't have him to fight anymore…

She didn't want to lose him.

When the hospital staff looked at him she could feel her heart clench. They looked morbid. Thankfully one of the best doctors took him right from her hands and placed him on a stretcher. She fell to her knees right after that. Her heels were somewhere on the street behind her and her feet were in Jann's shoes so she could run. Her red shirt was stained with blood and so was her skirt. There was sweat all over her face and maybe, just maybe a tear or two.

One of the nurses had kneeled next to her and asked if she was okay. 'help him' was the only thing she could say. It was the only thing she did say. She was asked to fill out paperwork a few hours later and she did.

She stayed at the hospital until he woke up.

It took seven hours. One of the nurses had taken her to a place she could shower and change, and even offered her her spare set of clothes. Lei was grateful and had returned them the next day with her sincerest thanks.

For both the clothes and for Jann.

.

He had gotten used to her being here. She would check on him every day. He knew her, well he had gotten to know her anyway. She was still in school, she was studying law. He told her more about himself then he thought anyone knew. They smiled, they laughed and joked.

Neither really felt alone anymore.

He wanted to know her name.

She refused to tell him.

So did the nurse.

He knew her voice and her touch but that was it, and he couldn't place her. Was she one of the regulars at the club? Somebody's sister? He couldn't figure it out. But he _knew _her. He knew he did.

He also knew he was starting to love her.

.

"Today the bandages come off." Jann gave a fist pump and a 'yes' before hearing a small 'oh' behind him.

"Hehe" he laughed "Don't worry, I'll still love you if your ugly."

She let the love slip because, knowing Jann, he was kidding anyway.

"I'm not ugly" she whispered under her breath as they left. She grabbed her arm with the other. "I'm Lei."

When he got back she was gone.

He was released a week later.

Physical therapy lasted for six months.

He still hadn't seen her again.

**Chapter end.**

**TDS** not sure if there will be another chapter or two or if this will be the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello this is chapter two of an overdue request for a friend. JannxLei. I hope you enjoy.

Remember to Review!

**Chapter Start**

"I'm not ugly" she whispered under her breath as they left. She grabbed her arm with the other. "I'm Lei."

And that was much worse.

She had hated when he had seen her at her weakest and that was what started their rivalry. Jann had always topped her and so she had gotten used to showing him her weakness yet it still angered her. Now, she had seen him at his weakest. The stronger of the two had been weaker than her.

It had been different when she beat him and their nonexistent relationship seemed to somehow get worse.

If he knew it was her who had in fact saved him and seen him at his weakest. Hell, for him to know that she was the reason that he was still breathing… well he might never look at her again. He would be furious at both himself for being weak, and her for being stronger.

Then there's the point that she didn't gloat about it or want credit for it.

She had nodded to herself knowing it to be for the best and she left. She had signed another paper and had used her family's medical plan to pay for this. She knew he didn't have the money. He'd probably dislike this as well but she knew it was better this way.

That also stopped him from getting a bill that would have her name on it being as she was the one who had brought him in the first place.

.

The nurse called her a week later to tell her that Jann had been released from the hospital. She had been secretly relieved. Her parents had asked her about the situation and the bill.

She had told them she saved a poor boy from being beaten by the local gang and he couldn't have lived if she didn't pay for their help. To her surprise her parents smiled and her father kissed her forehead. They said they were proud of her.

She had smiled all week.

.

The next few months were particularly challenging. Her classes had gotten difficult and she barely had time to both study and train. She pulled it off though and had been at the top of her class.

.

"Six months…" she muttered to herself as she doodled in her notebook. It had been six months since she had seen him and she had been concerned.

They usually met every couple to test their skills.

He was probably still in physical training if he hadn't wanted to fight her yet.

The injuries had been pretty bad. For a long while she had feared for his life. She wondered if there had been any complications with his eye. She knew he would be devastated if he lost his eyesight. She wondered how the scar would look against his face. Would it make him look more rugged or would it turn his appearance into one of a victim?

She had then started to play her music because it always distracted her and if she didn't distract herself she'd soon start to think about what could have happened if she had stayed.

.

The nurse had told him that broken bones healed but the muscle strength would fade. He didn't believe he could lose his strength but there he stood in his weight room struggling with lightweight dumbbells. He cursed and yelled and sat down ready to pull his own hair out in frustration. Then he slowly walked back to the rack and picked up the five pound weights. He was a strong man; he just needed to get his strength back.

And then he would be stronger than ever.

And then he'd go and find that girl that saved him and give her hell for leaving him there.

He had kept his eyes closed when the nurse walked him back. He had wanted her to be the first person that he saw because she was the first person that he had actually bonded with in his life and he thought it would be oddly fitting.

When he opened his eyes it was to an empty room.

And once again he had opened his eyes to the world to figure out that something he should have had was taken away from him.

Once again he was left alone.

.

Jann had found out that practicing an art after half a year was different. His movements no longer flowed with exact precision and strength; it was like he was a picture that was only shaded in. He wanted his color back, he wanted his skill back.

It was a good thing that he had saved up money from his job because he was laid off. The club had said they would pay him salary for the next six months since he was injured on duty but after that they could do nothing for him.

He was surprised they did that much.

.

Lei had been invited to another girl's night to celebrate her getting an internship, after establishing a no boyfriend rule and a no making fun of her rule she accepted.

It was the same club where _it_ happened.

She shook her head and walked in with them, what were the odds that he'd be there anyway?

She had fun.

Dancing and music had always been her release when even fighting wasn't enough.

When the boy had invited her to go home with him she gave a polite smile and declined saying she couldn't leave her friends behind. He nodded and slipped her a piece of paper. It had a phone number on it. She blushed and said goodnight. He winked and said see you later and left to dance with someone else.

She liked girl's nights out.

.

Jann jumped and brought his leg up to preform a kick in midair. He heard the whip of his clothes hitting his flesh and was satisfied with his speed.

He was able to run for an hour and was satisfied with his endurance. His muscles didn't hurt when he lifted weights and he was happy with his strength.

And for all purposes.

The dragon was back.

.

_Tuesday 5PM_

.

She was pleasantly surprised to hear from him and Tuesday she showed up in the usual spot fifteen minutes early.

Would he recognize her now?

Did she want him too?

She stared off into space remembering that horrid night almost a year ago. She reached out a hand and wondered if it would snow today like the forecast said it would, she had loved the snow. She was glad he was alive and well and happy that he could still fight.

She hadn't lost her sparring partner after all.

He, however, had lost his skill.

.

Jann was furious when he entered his abode. He lost again. It had been eight months since the incident. He had been practicing and working hard to get back to where he was. He was nowhere close, Lei had blocked every move and what hurt him was the sympathetic look in her eyes. It was as if she knew from the very start that she would win. She had simply bowed to him and wished him a good fight and then she humiliated him by beating him with a lack of effort.

Why didn't she ask about the scar?

He hated that night.

He had hated it for a very long time.

It was the night he lost his skill, and the night he had been saved by some crazy woman.

It was the day he started to feel connected with someone who would only leave him in the end.

It was the day his life turned to shit.

.

The scar made him look rugged and tough. His style was coming back. He wasn't close to where he once was. She hadn't wanted to humiliate him and instead only did what she needed to win. She hadn't even taunted him afterwards; she just gave him a small sensitive smile and walked away.

She didn't even get hit.

.

Jann almost cried the night that it snowed. She had told him she loved the snow. Was she out there right now in the snow? Was she with that lucky person who she would cling to and who would watch her dance in the snow like she told him she liked to do? He frowned as he sipped on his tea.

Why had she left him alone?

He hadn't done anything wrong. He had been nice and sincere to her. He figured she'd at least want to hear about the life she had saved. Hell, he had even thanked her. The snow seemed to dance outside and he stormed into the other room before picking up the phone and calling the hospital, they had to give him a name. They had to send him a bill right? Her name would be on it.

He could at least have that for now.

But he was going to find her.

And then he was going to yell at her for leaving him.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello. I had this chapter done for a bit but was at my grandparents house with no internet. So here is Chapter three.

Today is my Birthday!

Anyway, enjoy

**Chapter Start**

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

The receptionist on the other end twirled a pencil in her hand as she stared at the paper in her hand that he was dying to have.

"It's a confidentiality thing; we have no way of knowing you're Jann Lee. I'll tell you what I can legally do. I can mail this bill to the address on it. If you are Jann Lee you should get it."

"Okay."

He could at least say thank you she thought as she hung up the phone. Although remembering the look that Lei had given Jann when he said it she guessed he didn't say it often, or ever.

.

"I'm telling you she is hot." Jann waved his hand in the air to dismiss him. Apparently DeMing had found himself a lovely girl the other day at a club. Now they were dating, had been for a week or two.

"She had long black hair and was shapely too,"

"Ah," Jann said wondering just how many shapely girls he knew. Not that many, they sure were rare.

"She's amazing; first off she's a law student at the local university."

Jann sat up in his seat.

"Criminal Justice?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

_Because he knew her._

"Lucky guess." _Yeah right_ "tell me more about her."

"She Loves music, especially the American kind, she had gone to America on a short trip awhile back."

Jann almost fidgeted in his seat. It had to be her.

A lot of girls study law and like music and have black hair.

"Apparently she knows how to fight too, I didn't believe that part, but hey whatever. She likes me, probably just wants to impress me."

"Too good to be true." Jann utters and DeMing grinned.

"Told you."

"I want to meet her." Jann said suddenly smiling. "You know, just to prove she exists."

.

Lei was meeting her own boyfriend with her friends who had brought their boyfriends. She didn't mind for once. She after all had a boy to meet.

He wasn't a person who went to college or could keep up with her in a battle of wits; he couldn't keep up on the battlefield either. Seeing the look he gave her when she told him also meant he didn't think she practiced the arts either. He had never even left China. He could only speak mandarin. He was normal and enough for most girls, including some that were her closest friends, but to her he was just…

So dreadfully normal.

She sat at the bar and looked down at her drink. Her friends chattered away and snuck kisses in with their boyfriends. She simply sat there waiting, her phone on the table, just waiting for it to buzz with an "I'm running late sry" text.

When the girls grabbed her shirt and tugged she gave them an annoyed look but raised an eyebrow at their stares.

"_He's coming towards us."_

"_Is my hair okay?"_

"_Look at that scar." _

"_He's heading right here"_

"_Oh!"_

"_Look at those muscles!"_

Lei turned confused. Who was there? She smiled and waved seeing DeMing walking towards them, she then turned around swiftly when she sees who was with him.

Jann Lee.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello."

.

Jann felt like the Earth was pulling him down with a gravity well greater than 9.81 m/s. He then saw her.

And he knew it was _her._

Her skin was as white as he remembered and her hair was the same length. A black skirt framed her hips and a green shirt was worn with it. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he approached them. She turned and his heart sank.

It wasn't _her._

It was Lei Fang.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hello."

.

"So what are you doing today?" Lei shrugged though he couldn't see her over the phone.

"Not sure yet, itching to do something though." She then looked outside to see the snow gently falling. She wanted to be outside.

She wanted to _dance._

She smiled as she shifted the phone in her hand.

"Actually I know what I'm going to do today."

"Care to tell me?"

"I'm going to meet a sparring partner."

"Mind if I tag along?"

_Yes._

"It's kind of private."

"Oh, I see." Deming rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't see her fight, she couldn't fight; she was a delicate little flower.

His delicate little flower.

.

He hung up the phone half an hour later with a smile.

Jann had walked in then. They had both agreed to go to the gym today. Lei was delicate. He wanted to be strong.

Suddenly Jann's phone buzzed.

"Dude, you own a phone?"

"Yeah, don't use it much."

Jann opened the phone and a smirk settled on his lips, DeMing was highly curious.

"Was it a girl?"

"Yes."

DeMing wanted to snatch the phone but Jann's hands were quicker. Jann turned back around and walked out of the house, DeMing on his heels asking a billion questions. _Who was it? When did you get a girl? Is she hot? Where are you going? _

Jann finally turned towards his friend.

"We'll go to the gym another day."

"Oh, shit. This is serious!" Jann narrowed his eyes and DeMing held out his arms.

"I have to see this."

"Fine, but I'm warning you, don't interfere with anything."

"I got my girl and you've got yours, don't worry."

Jann laughed at the thought of Lei being his girl and at the thought that both their girls were the same girl.

.

Lei had gotten there early.

There was a layer of snow on the ground already, her ballet slippers made a crunching sound as she walked.

This was their spot and not many people knew of its existence and therefore there was a beautiful layer of untouched snow in front of her.

She couldn't wait for her partner to arrive so she could start to dance.

.

Jann had walked into the park and DeMing could barely keep in his curiosity. Who was she, where was she? Jann walked into the line of trees and Deming's smile widened, so Jann Lee was a secretive person after all. Jann pulled on a branch and stepped through it. DeMing followed and was surprised this whole place remained a secret. It was a path that rose in a circle still hidden by the long line of trees.

And there was a set of footprints going up.

.

DeMing had been enraged when he seen what waited for them at the top of the hill. It was a beautiful sight, the snow and the pretty girl.

The only problem was that it was his girl.

"What the hell is going on here?"

.

Lei had looked up to see Jann approaching and smiled. Then she seeing DeMing and frowned. Seeing her frown at his appearance he snapped.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Sparring." They both said at the same time. Jann took a couple of steps away from DeMing and Lei tilted her head.

"WE agreed this to be OUR sparring spot." Lei said as she started to move in the opposite direction.

Her black ballet shoes replaced the usual white heels that went with this dress. It was white with a long slit up the side; it had no sleeves and a barely visible gold dragon on the side. Her hair was done up in their normal braids.

Surprisingly, Jann was wearing a shirt this time.

They had almost completed half a rotation when they both seemed to forget he was there and started to inspect the other. DeMing narrowed his eyes, Jann just checked out his girlfriend who definitely just invited him over to _spar_.

"Dude you can't _fight_ my girlfriend."

And the way he said it they all knew he didn't mean fight.

Lei looked over with disgust; he was calling her a cheater! Why? Because he couldn't fathom the idea that she could actually fight. Did he not trust Jann, his friend?

Lei wanted to hit him now. He never believed her when she had called herself a fighter and it annoyed her but she left it at that not actually thinking he would follow her to prove that she was doing something else. Fighting was her passion. Fighting meant more to her than her name did. And way more than he ever did.

Jann looked at DeMing in annoyance. His blood was racing and he just wanted to engage in a battle with the only person he could consider an equal. He shrugged in response to DeMing's comment. He could fight Lei, and damn well he will.

He needed to show her that she wasn't so much stronger than him, he was just recovering, and now he was better. Now he would win.

Jann and Lei seemed to simultaneously turn away from him and he was enraged, what the hell had they been doing behind his back all this time!

It was with these thoughts that he rushed forward planting his fist in the others face. Only Jann had caught his hand without even looking at him. DeMing believed, for the first time, that maybe, just maybe, Jann really could fight.

"You really don't want to try that again."

DeMing couldn't stop Jann. But he wouldn't let him beat up his girlfriend to prove to him that she could fight. He could only hope to stop Lei. He looked over and tried to muster up some manliness.

"As your boyfriend I won't let you fight him!"

"Then I'm breaking up with you."

She didn't even look at him as she said that.

His mouth dropped open.

He turned back to Jann.

"And as my friend I'm not gonna let you hit her." Jann shook his head a cocky smile on his face. It was mimicked on hers.

"You can't stop me."

Cause honestly, having Lei as a rival was worth more to him that his weak friend. At least Lei made sure he kept up his skill.

He stepped back in utter shock.

He turned to leave but decided he wouldn't be brought down that easily, he turned back to them and his words stopped in his throat.

Because neither of them were lying to him.

Lei had attacked first, eager to start and Jann blocked her with ease. He went to kick her in the side but she brought up her own leg to block it. Lei then spun around and managed to kick him in the side of the face. Using that momentum he spun and ducked low, catching the leg that still remained on the ground and sending her falling towards it. She tried to sweep him as she got up but he didn't budge. He then caught her with a punch, then another.

"Wha ta!"

She summersaulted a few times back and rolled into a standing position. She was underestimating him. He was back. It was with a smile on her face that she wiped the blood from her lip and rushed into the fight.

Jann had been the next to fall after receiving two palms to the chest followed by two swift kicks that sent him into the air, as he came back he felt her sharp elbow against his abs and he fell forward. She took a step back as he slowly stood.

She then jerked her head up a bit and lifted her left hand up in front of her. She moved her fingers towards her twice in succession and then settled into a stance.

She was mocking him.

Yet it was with a smile on his face that he next charged her.

He mocked her next.

She laughed last however, when she won.

.

She doesn't offer him a hand up because he would refuse, and for the first time in months, because he doesn't need one.

**TDS: **Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Next Chapter is up! Remember to review it!

When she had hung up the phone she had smiled. Lei had given her address since she footed the bill but wrote his on a little post-it next to it. She knew that legally she had to mail it to her address since it was the one put on the bill. She smirked as she wrote his on the envelope. Maybe she would just speed the project up a bit. Jann Lee did seem to like her. She was the only one he was ever nice to during his stay at the hospital. Plus she thought, they would look good together.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, look through your book, and make me a perfect match…"

She licked the envelope and closed it. She smiled and walked towards the end of the corroder. She waited by the elevator and hummed along giddily. She started it again.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch." The elevator door opened but she was too excited to stop singing. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, look through your book, and make me a perfect match…" She saw one of the girls in the back start smiling and before she walked away she stopped and sang.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, I'll bring the veil, you bring the groom, slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, the envy of all I see."

She decided she had a new friend. The elevator doors closed leaving her alone in it.

"For Papa, make him a scholar. For mama make him rich as a king. For me, well, I wouldn't holler if he were as handsome as anything."

She laughed as she walked outside and slipped the envelope into the mailbox. She was the ever great matchmaker in this case.

"What a match! What a find! What a catch!"

.

Lei stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself dying herself. She sighed as she did so. Showers were incredibly relaxing. She brought the towel up to dry her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She paused in drying her hair and brought her hand to the mirror wiping the steam off of it. She then brought her hand down to her side and feels the uneven patch of skin right above her hip.

It's her only reminder that that night was real and not some crazy dream. She trialed her finger over the knife wound and winced as she relived that crucial moment.

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Never baby, never…" He brought his hand up her side and she glared at him, she pushed him away and he flew a few feet back. He smirked and suddenly there was a fist in her stomach blood in her mouth and tears in her eyes._

"_When we're done with you you're gonna wish you let me touch you without a fight."_

_Lei was scared. No, she was terrified. She stayed late afterschool because they wanted the first years to help clean up, but everyone had been picked up while her dad got stuck working late. She said it was no problem and started to walk home, then these people came out of nowhere and wouldn't leave her alone. _

_She spit out the blood in her mouth and told the man to go to hell. She then felt her sides being hit. They didn't stop for a good ten minutes. When they stopped the man walked up to her again. She spit in his face. _

_He took out a knife and she instantly regretted it. He stabbed her once in the side and she screamed. He then smacked her across the face._

"_Kill her."_

_She struggled against the two holding her arms but it was as useless as it was, plus she was starting to get dizzy. She didn't want to die! The first hit made her start to cry. They were going to kill her. She sobbed. No one would help her now._

_The second hit never came._

He did save her. Without him she'd be dead. She returned the favor she guessed. She shook her head. He saved her life and unknowingly became her secret hero. She wanted to be strong like him and able to fight and make sure no one ever bullied her. She had to admit that he did save her life and helped her to become a better person and fighter. It pained her as much as it pained her to admit that she ever needed help in the first place.

Now she was different. She was strong.

Now she could save him.

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"_I was okay!" She screamed "I didn't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"_

"_Calm down. I just saved your life, or did you not realize that."_

"_I don't need to be saved."_

_She wanted to yell it but it came out as a pained groan as the ground rushed up to meet her._

_With two muscled arms._

.

DeMing shook his head as he downed another drink.

"That wasn't my girlfriend you fought."

"Of course it was. There's only one Lei Fang, thank god."

DeMing laughed at Jann's relieved look. He looked up into the lights and closed his eyes remembering the fight. Every move she made was so fluid and amazing, every quirk of her lips was a wonderful sight and he would kill to have her smile like that on a daily basis for him. He smiled and Jann wondered how many drinks the other could handle.

"She was happy."

"Lei? I guess so." Jann shrugged not really caring.

"Yeah, I mean I thought she was just some normal girl but she's different. She's amazing, and not the fact that she can fight but her fluidity and her poise."

Jann shook his head; he knew how fluid and poised she was. It made her difficult to fight.

"It's like she was a completely different person."

"That was Lei. The Lei I know anyway." DeMing smiled

"That's the Lei I want."

.

When Jann got home later that night he checked his mail. There were some bills but not the ones he was looking for.

Not the one with her name on it.

He would have to wait more. He was okay with waiting a couple more days. He had already waited months, days was nothing in comparison.

.

Lei threw herself back onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and cuddled with it as she rested her head on another. She was back to being single Lei Fang. She tilted her head. Did she really break up with him? She shrugged, she might as well have. It was funny, looking back on it she realized for someone who had wanted a boyfriend badly for so long she really had no trouble breaking up with the guy.

She laughed to herself. When she was looking at the two of them standing there waiting for her response she felt like she was some star in a movie that has to pick a boy.

She smiled, she would still pick Jann.

She'd always pick Jann, because she could dance with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi:** I sorta didn't like this chapter too much and it could be considered a filler I guess but it's somewhat of a necessary one. Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review it!

**Chapter start:**

He wanted another chance.

Lei sighed into the phone and told him she'd think about it. He seemed confident. She narrowed her eyes and told him she didn't like the way he didn't believe her and had even accused her of cheating. Really, she hadn't gotten that far with anybody.

She shook her head before throwing a couple of books in her bag. She had classes today, and boys were the last thing she should be thinking about.

He was in shock; there was no other way to describe it. She had effectively said no to him. He flipped his phone shut and thought about his mistakes in the relationship. She couldn't blame him for not believing her being able to fight, she didn't want him to see her and she was a delicate little flower, not some man-woman thing. He thought back to yesterday and decided that the problem wasn't him.

That smile on her face may have been from the fighting, and the rush may have been adrenaline but even he could see that the smile was caused by Jann. Those two were in love, even if neither of them even thought of the other in such a way. He smiled. If he couldn't have her he'd make sure Jann did, even if he didn't want to.

He sat and pondered for a few moments about it before shrugging; they would figure it out if he pushed them a little bit. He smirked, time for some pushing.

Plus Jann would have to find him a girlfriend if he did this.

.

He was eager. The letter would come in today. It would tell him who she was. He knew he'd find her, and it was only a matter of time before he did. He wanted to see her face. He paced around his house.

How would he meet her?

She was a first year law student studying criminal justice, so maybe Lei knew her, but it would be asking a lot of her which they never did. They met, they fought and then they left. He wondered if she knew about him being hurt from her which would explain her going easy on him and eyeing him with caution.

He was sure of it now. Lei knew her.

.

Lei laughed with her friends at lunch. She smiled as their boyfriends came and took them away from her. She still smiled but inside she felt lonely. Maybe taking DeMing back would be worth it, at least she'd have somebody. She waved her friend off and remained at the table by herself.

By herself, boy didn't that sound familiar.

She took out her phone.

_5:00_

Her fingers hovered over the send button before she sighed and deleted the message. They had fought only last week. They wouldn't see each other for a few more weeks. It was their routine and she had no problem sticking to it.

She just didn't want to be alone right now.

.

He could barely contain himself when he seen an envelope that was sent from the hospital. He tossed the others on his table and pulled it open. He could feel his heart quickening and pulled out the letter.

_On the date of…_

He skimmed forward. He saw nothing other than an odd address. His eyes then caught the yellow post-it with his address on it. Jann's eyebrow cocked up. She knew where he lived? It was someone he knew then. He pulled it off and read what was under it.

_Checked in be a Ms. Lei Fang._

He paused making some sort of choking sound. He shook his head and looked again. It was her…

_Lei Fang._

He looked again,

_Lei Fang._

The one who had saved him,

Left him.

Who still said nothing to him.

_Lei fang. _

"Lei….

Fang…"


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **had noooo internet this summer and no computer for most of it. I wrote a few things on my phone so ill type them up and upload them.

That being said, enjoy

**Chapter start:**

Disbelief.

Jann knew what it was, and he knew he was experiencing it. He was trying to convince himself that something wasn't true because he didn't want it to be true. But damn that meant it really was true didn't it? Of all the people in China! It had to be her! Knowing their history she shouldn't have been able to save him. He saved her, he beat her, he was supposed to be the one that was stronger. He was supposed to be better than she was.

Apparently now she was strong enough to do what he could not.

Why hadn't she told him? She would have stayed at the room until he got back and bluntly told him she did it because she forced her way into his world and was too strong to be underestimated and he would have scoffed and they would have fought. That was what was supposed to happen, if it was her. He slammed his head on the table as he let out a grunt. It couldn't be her. It couldn't! How could he sink to the level where she had to rescue him! He was livid. He knew she was stronger than she was before but she couldn't have grown _that_ strong. She had beaten him once in a serious fight!

But she was stronger wasn't she? No longer the little girl he had to save. Now she was strong enough to save him. She had pushed her way into his world and kept him from leaving it. There were more truths he knew he had to face. He had let himself feel for this woman and she had left him. He had been determined to find her and find out why, to make her see him as he had seen her. But now it was different. He knew this woman, or at least he thought he did. It scared him but his feelings stayed; the admiration, the… affection and the fear.

Why?

Why did she leave him?

.

Lei had invited Dei over for tea. He had laughed when he showed up before explaining to her what that meant in the vernacular. She had blushed and shook her head but he interrupted her saying he knew it was just for tea. She laughed and turned around to lead him to her kitchen. She could do this. She could date a normal man, she could let go of that aspiration for her special person, I mean it had gotten her nowhere, given her nothing, left her with nobody.

She didn't say she had wanted to get back together but he understood nonetheless. It was just as well as she doubted she would be able to form the words. She let him out about an hour later and froze in the doorway. Down the street was a very determined and somewhat pissed looking Jann on his bike? She felt her knees wobble. He knew. He must have found out. How else would he have gotten her address? She met him in her yard after Dei rode his bike away.

What would she say?

What could she say?

.

He had grabbed his jacket and didn't even bother with his helmet as he got on his bike and sped off. He sped in between cars and lanes and rode like hell. Somehow his thoughts raced faster and more erratically than his bike did but he knew that he had to find her and settle this. It had been bothering him for a year. He watched his friend leave her house and watched her walk to the yard. He pulled up into the driveway and swung his leg over the bike.

"How could you do that?" he roared as he stormed towards her. She grabbed her arm as she looked away. She felt guilty for saving him but she had to. She looked up to him and her voice came out so soft her could barely hear it over the blood rushing through his ears.

"I had to."

"You had to?" his voice was slightly lower than before.

"Yes." She let her arms fall and she glared. "I couldn't just let you die! You did the same to me!" She creamed out and he yelled louder.

"That's not what I mean."

She looked confused and her eyes shifted as she spread her legs shifting her weight as she tried to ease her nerves and solve her confusion. Finally she decided to ask.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a slightly accusatory tone

"Why didn't you tell me?" _Why did you leave me? _His voice dropped low and she sighed. They both seemed to completely calm at that. She was still the Lei he knew, and he was starting to see her, the woman from the hospital. Perhaps they would've seen this side of each other had they done more than fight in each other's company.

"Because you'd never accept it."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment and he realized she was right. It explained why she left, why she never told him, why even now she think's he's mad at her, why he was mad at her. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back to her. It didn't really matter what he thought, she had been the one, and he had been too blind to see it.

"I have no choice but to." She smiled.

"I told you that from the very beginning."

Her smile widened slightly as she said it and he looked away before looking back, his mind was racing through events and details. His mouth was set into a firm line and he nodded to himself. He took off the restricting jacket and let it fall to the floor behind him.

"Fight me." He said simply and without emotion.

"What? Why?" she asked, though it sounded silly even to her own ears, that's' all they ever did, why would this change anything. It wouldn't make anything any different. He was still Jann and she was still Lei and he would never believe that she had grown.

"You've spoken on and on, about how you will prove you never needed my help and how you are my equal. You claim that given a chance you would prove all this to me." Lei grew more determined with every word he spoke and her eyes narrowed. "This is your chance." He settled into his stance.

"Prove to me you are my equal and I shall never treat you as anything less."


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Another chapter! I'm not sure how many more there are to be honest, my original goal was for them to dance around each other and for him to admit they were equals

"_You've spoken on and on, about how you will prove you never needed my help and how you are my equal. You claim that given a chance you would prove all this to me." Lei grew more determined with every word he spoke and her eyes narrowed. "This is your chance." He settled into his stance._

"_Prove to me you are my equal and I shall never treat you as anything less."_

…

_Prove to me…_

The words bounced around in her head building up inside, she felt her heart speed up and the adrenaline rush through her system. This is what she was waiting for, a chance to prove herself to him, prove that she doesn't need him around to protect her, that she can take care of herself. She looked him up and down, he was settled in his stance waiting for her. He knew she would accept, how could she refuse the very thing she had been hounding him for for years?

Lei lifted her arms in front of them before moving them in slow languid arcs as she lowered herself bending her legs. She had to be loose and ready; this might be her only chance. It didn't matter that she beat him and that he had beat her. It was all erased; this match would determine it all. This battle would determine what they thought of each other.

"No jokes," she said in a serious low voice. She raised her leg and then settled looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Her lips were pursed and her hair was loose behind her. She had never fought like this before. She had always dressed up for the occasion with dresses and braids, but now she was in slippers and sweats, ironic that this was the memorable fight. She felt loose, and free and that it was about damn time!

"I accept."

.

She was thinking about something pleasing as she waved her arms about settling into her stance, he watched her motions with more attention than he ever had before. This woman, she had the chance. There was the possibility that she was the one, the one to be his _equal_, his partner, and not only on the sparring field. He knew though, that for him to ever get over his image he would have to test her himself and so he now needed to offer her that opportunity.

"I accept."

He wasn't surprised; he was offering what she had always wanted from him. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he beckoned her to come with his hand.

She did, her quick step turned into a sweeping kick, which he avoided. She grunted and kept spinning, getting him on the second time around, he stumbled but recovered to punch her twice in the stomach, she let out a shocked gasp and he almost pulled back the third punch. Almost. He saw some man approach him out of the corner of his eye and Lei went tumbling, but Lei got to him before the man did, digging her knee deep into his chest and winding him slightly as she then double palmed him causing him to slip as he panted.

The man stopped and Lei waved him off.

"My fight." She said as Jann got back up and the man then understood this was not some normal case of domestic violence, he staggered away to a cry of "waa taa"

Lei had easily turned to avoid that obvious kick and he turned just in time to counter her onslaught. They exchanged a few blows and counters before she saw an opening and grabbed her fist ramming her elbow into his solar plexus. He staggered back and she brought her leg across and kicked him in the face. He slammed down into the floor and she took a few steps back, he wiped the dirt of his face as a smile danced on his face. Yes! This is what he was looking for. He got up and ran towards her, she stilled expecting him to charge, instead he jumped up and delivered a kick straight into her chest. She tumbled back and he landed on the balls of his feet switching back and forth.

She came to her arms and looked up at him. He was smiling, but not smirking, there was no condescension. She nodded to herself, this was the fight she had been dreaming of. He was recognizing her now. He would never see her as less than himself again, never see her as less than herself. She rose and he cocked his head to the side as she got in her battle stance again.

He remembered the feeling of anger when she first yelled at him, telling him she didn't need help, he caught her punch and kicked her back twice. She remembered his mocking words when she first tried to fight him; she shoved his punching arm to the side and caught him with a double kick. He remembered that time when he interrupted him at his job almost getting him fired, he launched a series of punches. She knocks him down and remembers that time he called her a coward and kicks him again. He grabs her leg as he jumped up and she grabs his foot just before it slammed into her face on the ground. She brought her leg up to kick him in the back and get him away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and jumped to her feet, it really hurt when he stomped on you like that!

Soon enough she left herself open and he slipped his leg in-between hers , bringing both their legs up he threw her off balance, then he stomped on her ankle. She wanted to scream, instead she grabbed his shoulders as she fell and she ended up on top of him, her hand over his throat and his eyes open wide in surprise.

Her face distorts in pain as she feels it shoot from her ankle, her face lowers without her thinking about it but Jann could not look away from her. She beat him, pinned him under her. There were no if and or buts, he could say no more witty remarks or condescending words. The woman on top of him was his equal. Her face lowers and he feels heat rush to his. He knows he wants to kiss her, had ever since he read her stupid name off the paper. She wouldn't run from him right, her silly fears and his silly superiority were all gone, right?

He wants her to kiss him more than he wants to kiss her. They both know how he feels about her, he had told her in the hospital that day, under the joke was the truth. He bared his feelings and she left him. He looks away to distract himself, because those lips were too close to be resisted if he kept staring. She frowns as he looks away now that the pain isn't shooting all the way up her spine, he looked away from her. Was she still not good enough? Was she still some little girl chasing after him? She bit her lip, she _needed_ his approval.

"I guess that proves it." He finally said as he grabbed the hand of hers that was still on his neck. They both paused then just looking at each other feeling all the tension leave, all of the awkward moments didn't mean a thing anymore, the past was the past and they both could start on the right foot this time. She smiled then and he could sear he saw her eyes get watery but his words couldn't have meant that much to her. She stood with some difficulty and he rose to his feet shorty after. He looked around to see there was a small crowd of neighbors gathered around them, he didn't know if they were watching the fight for entertainment or worry for Lei. Either way they seemed to be returning to their own homes, he started to walk towards her house.

Lei took a small step and winced, her ankle really was hurt if she couldn't even put weight on it. Jann stops as he hears this but doesn't turn around, he doesn't want her to think he still regards her as weak because he didn't; he couldn't, not after that.

She knows she's not going to get far on this ankle, how could she not have realized it was coming so she could bend her knee and turn out of the injury as she had so many times before? She couldn't call for Jann because it would just be her saying she needed his help; again, after just proving she was equal she would let an ankle stop her.

She looked up to his back and suddenly smiled.

Everything was erased.

She needs his help. Not because she is the weak girl he's had to save before, not because she's silly and selfish and wants everyone to hand her things. It's not him calling her weak now, it was her trying to hold herself to something she can't do right now. She wouldn't be asking for help because she wants it, she would be asking for help because she needs it. She could call his name and ask him for help right now and he would help her because that's what he does, but only when she needs it. She still thought it was semi counterproductive, but it doesn't matter to him. It wouldn't matter to him because he doesn't see her as that weak girl; she's _not_ a weak girl. She just needs help.

And for once, that's okay.

"Jann."


	8. Chapter 8

He wrapped her ankle as she spoke and they laughed as they joked and caught up like old friends reuniting. It felt so real, so natural, and they both missed it. Could It last? Lei suddenly bit her lip and turned away.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

Jann's laughter stopped and he looked down to her foot. He put on the clip to hold it and sighed. "It doesn't matter now." He finally said, and put the second one on. It did get him thinking about what did matter now; he looked back up to her and saw the question in her eyes too. What about Dei Ming? Were they going out again? He moved his hands on her foot even though he knew he was done wrapping it.

"Are you going out with DeiMing?" he finally said not sure if he wanted to hear the answer, she let out a breath before shifting,

"Well, that all depends." He looked up to her, his brows furrowed and his second hand dropped down to the floor.

"On what?"

"On you." She answered simply.

He moved his hand up her leg slowly as he rose from his position on the carpet, his eyes never left hers and in a few seconds he was face to face with her, there was enough time for her to say no if she wanted to, he made sure to give her enough time.

"Last chance Lei," he whispered as their breathes mingled, whispered so softly as if he was the weak one here, as if he could have wanted this more that she did. "Last chance to stop this because once we start I'm not giving you up"

She looked down away from his intense gaze and he thought she would say no but she looked right back up and bit her lip. She couldn't believe this; this was everything she had wanted.

"Tell me to stop." It seemed like a plea, and honestly he was scared because he knew if he kissed her now he wouldn't let her go back to anyone else. If she didn't stop him now he would kiss her and love her and he was scared because that's never happened to him before. "Because I'm playing for keeps here."

She smiled and shook her head, her face brightening.

"No."

She pulled him down to her.

"Never."


	9. epilouge

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I was happy to leave it at the last chapter, and then I wasn't so I put this little thing together. I don't see anything else for this story and I hope you enjoyed it!

I love how a one shot for Dragemenain Jew turned into this full story

Enjoy!

**Epilouge**

Lei shrugged and checked her phone, there was no text from Jann. She sighed and the other girl laughed.

"Little Lei is lonely!" She wrapped her arm around Lei and squeezed once. "It's okay; I dumped my boy, he got too attached you know?" Lei shook her head with a small smile as the others complained about that too.

"You both suck!" another said sticking out her tongue "can't keep men for anything."

Soon enough the boys joined them and even her newly found single friend had someone to make out with. She remembered why it's been so long since she hung out with them.

Lei laughed but inside she was getting annoyed. It was a girl's night, not bring your boyfriends and make fun of-

"Look at that boy toy!" Lei shrugged as she was broken from her thoughts not caring, too annoyed at her "_boy toy_" for not showing up after he promised to.

"He's fucking hot!"

"Has to be to walk around with his shirt open like that."

"He's coming this way."

They caught his gaze at their friends head and looked at each other. _No way…_

"Hello handsome." One of her friends spoke and he let out a small laugh placing a kiss on Lei's head while wrapping his arms around her from behind. She finally let out a smile and turned giving him a kiss.

"Hey," he said when he pulled back, "sorry I'm late."

"You're here now," she kissed him again, "but let's go"

"Lei," all her _friends _whined and she suddenly was struck with the thought that they would steal him from her if they could; she laughed then, realizing they really weren't friends and how immature they all still were, or at least, how mature she had grown.

"It's no fun here." She grabbed his arm and they walked out, she raised her hand and flicked her wrist in a final wave goodbye.

She had just graduated and been accepted into a law firm as a paralegal, her coworkers were much more mature with similar interests, and she had a boyfriend who was trying to keep it a secret that he just bought an engagement ring.

It's been a while since she's been to this club and she doesn't think she'll ever be back, and she's more than happy to leave all of that behind, especially since she's leaving it for a future with Jann.

**The End**


End file.
